Web of Prophecy
by Lord Magius
Summary: Eight years ago the world ended. 18 years old, Negi discovers clues to the reasons behind the destruction. Thrown against an ancient prophecy, Negi and his friends race against time to prevent a cataclysm that could shatter the foundations of the worlds
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters. They are owned by Ken Akamatsu. Only the OC's and overactive imagination are mine.

* * *

Web of Prophecy

Prologue

A faculty office. Three women sit discussing upcoming changes to their respective classes and clubs.

A security office. Three women sit in an office looking over records of students and faculty for inclusion in campus security.

A little used apartment. Three friends rest after returning from a journey into a magical realm.

An upscale hotel suite. A tired actress sits and ponders the night lights of Mahora.

An underground police station. Two female detectives nod to their partner indicating that they will be out of touch for a couple of days.

An engineering workshop. Two women contemplate schematics and capabilities for Gynoid advancement.

An extravagant business office. A lone woman works late perusing financial and progress reports for the company.

A desolate shrine. One woman reads intelligence from agents while another attempts to massage her aches from weary shoulders.

A wild nightclub. Four ladies from a famous indie band finish a three hour performance to a roaring ovation.

A burned out church. Two women look around, one with twisted loathing, the other with cold empty eyes.

A plain hotel room. Two women sleep after an exhausting mission to a foreign nation.

A small apartment. A young man comforts a shaking and moaning lady, knowing that sleep will be impossible this night.

A hidden cottage. A young woman looks down at her sleeping partner, watching him stir and moan with sad, timeless eyes. Sipping the wine that had been left beside the bed, she contemplates what today will bring and what it entails for the young man. She places a comforting hand on his brow as he starts to shudder violently. Her eyes turn hard as she considers the events that must be replaying themselves in his dreams. In a glacial voice she whispers four words, "Damn you Nagi Springfield."

* * *

Time note: The events in the prologue advance in 30 minute increments, starting at 10 pm on 12-21-2011 and ending at 4 am on 12-22-2011. Not as important here, but will become much more important later.

Author's note: This is the first fanfic that I have written. I am not sure what rating to give this story, so I will use an M rating as I plan on some fairly graphic violence throughout the story. I have a few intimate encounters planned out, but don't know as yet how detailed they will be. Anyways, I will try to have the first chapter up within a week or two. Honest reviews are appreciated, flames will be ignored. Thank you for your time and I hope you will enjoy,

Lord Magius


	2. Chapter 1: Grim Reunion

**Chapter 1:**

**Grim Reunion**

The feeling of moisture roused the young man from his restless sleep. Blinking tired eyes, he slowly looked around in confusion for several seconds before realizing where he was. '_That's right. I stayed with her last night_.'

Throwing back the covers, he was greeted with the rank smell of sweat. 'The nightmares must have been good last night,' he thought, noting how saturated the bedding was. Standing slowly, he stretched out the full of his six-and-a-half foot body.

He moved toward the bathroom, knowing one of her servants would be by to change the bedding and air out the mattress. Stopping a moment, he looked into the mirror. Eyes far older than his eighteen years stared back at him. His hand strayed up to touch the fiery stubble on his chin. An ironic smile touched his lips as he looked briefly at his wiry frame. '_Something about how your roads can leave reminders of themselves. I guess I have more stories to tell than an old greybeard_.' Pushing that thought aside, he grabbed his razor.

He emerged twenty minutes later, shaven and refreshed, noting that the bedding had been removed and clothing laid out for him. '_Must be in one of her moods_,' noting that everything was black. Dressing quickly he moved downstairs and toward the entrance, stepping into his boots as he did so. Looking to a faded coat hanging near the door, he broke into a grin. '_All I need is a wide brimmed hat now. Although she'd probably kill me, thinking I was Herrmann_.' Shaking his head at the thought of the demon lord, he reached for the weapon he took from the magic world over eight years ago. Forty-two inches of steel hidden in blackened sheath, a hypnotic pattern of inlaid platinum lines crossed and re-crossed moving toward a leather bound hilt. A perfectly spherical stone sat on the pommel, flashing red with its own inner fire. Buckling the blade to his waist, he glanced at his watch. _'Nearly 12:30. The gathering is at five_.' Leaving the cabin, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, noting that several were missing. Sighing in resignation, he vowed to reduce the wages of a certain perverted ermine.

* * *

For a day without classes, the local Starbooks was nearly empty. Kazumi Asakura glanced around at the other occupants before moving to the counter and placing an order. 

"Kazumi." She turned to look at the girl who entered with her. Red eyes framed by a wealth of bluish white hair stared back at her.

She let a smile brush her lips, "Yes Sayo?"

"Over there." Kazumi's gaze followed the path of her finger. A back table was partially concealed by shadow. It took her a moment to notice the two figures sitting there that drew Sayo's notice. Her smile widened as the grabbed her drink and moved towards them.

"Haven't seen you two in a while."

Two pairs of eyes stared at her. One, belonging to the blonde, said "Hello Kazumi, Sayo. Have a seat."

Kazumi took the seat next to her while Sayo sat next to the one with the strange facial marks. "I thought you two were sent to help the North American government track down and destroy some kind of undead shadow."

"Direct as ever Kazumi. Down in Florida they had a rash of murders. While the bodies themselves bore terrible wounds, what set off warning bells was that none of the bodies cast a shadow. No matter what light or angle, nothing. The North American government sent in a couple of mage teams to deal with the thing. Only one survived and his mind was hopelessly shattered by his experience. He kept raving about the shadow consuming itself. The decided to put out a request for anyone versed in Shadow magery, and Zazie and I were asked to check it out."

"Wait a minute. The last report that we got on the incident claimed that there were no survivors Takane."

"That's correct. Before we arrived, the creature struck, breaking into a heavily secured mental ward." Her dark eyes grew cold and hard. "We think it feed on him, although that seemed to be an afterthought. There wasn't a single inch of his room that wasn't covered in blood or worse. It turned that poor bastard into a warning to stay away."

Kazumi's expression mirrored Takane's. "I hope you killed that thing."

"Containment was never an option, even before this attack. It took nearly a week to track down its usual hunting grounds, and a few days before we managed to run into it. Unfortunately my powers are a manifestation of my own shadow so I didn't fare to well against it. I managed to get a few spells off, but my minions and shadow familiar were one big buffet for it. Zazie was the one who managed to kill it."

"All I did was send us to the shadow realm," a musical voice cut in. "The enemy became more dangerous because of this; however, I was able to use far more of my power there. I did manage to find out what the thing was though. It is known as a Shadavarin. Not much is know about them except that they are extremely rare. I imagine that the library club with be put to work finding out any information on the creature so we don't get caught flat-footed again."

"What kind of disguise could such a creature have?" Sayo interjected for the first time.

"It was able to draw enough power from its prey to cloak itself as a human." The musical voice paused a moment, "you would not believe what prey it chose."

"Oh?" Kazumi said, noting that Takane's face had gone completely still.

"It was hunting a circuit of about six different strip clubs. That's what took so long to track down. We got lucky enough to find him early." A slow flush started to creep up Takane's face. "We went undercover at one of the clubs that hadn't been hit in a while."

"Zazie," Takane ground out, her face growing noticeably hotter.

"All it took was one time on stage, and he took the bait. As she said, her minions looked like a buffet."

"Enough!"

Zazie got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "The best part was just before we left. The owner of the club offered her a lot of money to stay on. Even I was impressed. She made a name for herself doing things I thought were impossible with a Cloak of Shadows."

Kazumi stared in shock at the blonde, who sat with face flaming, and started to laugh. Sayo joined in a moment later.

"I will get you for this Zazie."

* * *

Ako Izumi was definitely feeling unwell. A combination of a late night concert and far too much partying afterward left her in a sour mood. She sat in a small café with the members of her band, trying to decide if it was worth it to remain conscious or not. 

"I told you that you were drinking to much last night Ako," a husky voice said.

Ako brushed her disheveled lavender hair from her face and blinked bloodshot eyes at the woman who spoke. Had she felt better she would have glared at the woman, but as it was, she could barely focus on her face, only on the bluish black mop on top of her head.

"Leave me alone Madoka. My head already feels like one of your drums after a show." Instantly she regretted speaking.

Madoka looked ready to snap. A restraining hand was placed on her arm. She looked over at a purple haired woman who shook her head slightly. She placed a steaming cup in front of Ako.

"Drink this. It should help."

Ako stared at the cup for a while before starting to sip the hot liquid. She fought to keep from gagging at its bitter taste. It took several minutes for her to finish the drink. Another was placed in front of her. Grimacing, she drank the second one down as well. '_What kind of hangover remedy is this_,' she wondered as some of the pain started to recede and her mind began to clear. "Thank you Misa. Sorry for snapping at you Madoka." She said to her friends after several minutes. A thought struck her then, "Where is Sakurako?"

"She wandered away while we were trying to cure your hangover." Misa said.

"HEY GUYS!" A powerful voice cut across any further conversation. Ako immediately started shuddering when the sound hit her. "Guess who I found."

Two women approached the table. The one with reddish-orange hair was Sakurako, Ako's missing band mate. The other had dark red hair and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks.

"Natsumi! How have you been?" Madoka exclaimed.

"Hello Madoka, Misa, Ako." She said, pulling over an unused chair to join them. "I've been very busy with work lately, although I am taking a month or so off right now. How's the band doing?"

"Very good. With Misa's guitar work, Sakurako's vocals, and Ako on the bass, we are one of the better known indie bands in the area. I've heard that you are considering a move from stage to film Natsumi."

"That is part of why I am taking time off from work right now. I have starred in several plays and musicals, yet I am wondering if I should try for the big screen. I wanted to take some time to think it over before making any decisions."

"We know exactly what you mean Natsumi." Ako said.

* * *

Kotaro Inugami was finally starting to feel better about the day. Having spent a sleepless night had made him rather short tempered. He had just finished a three way fight that had started as an impromptu training session with both Ku Fei and Kaede Nagase. Kotaro had always been one to prefer action. Looking at his opponents he noticed that they were breathing deeply; neither of them being ones to hold beck during training. None of them were skilled in magic, however, their individual fighting power and experience with chi made them deadly opponents. 

"Oh ho ho. You three keep getting better and better." Kotaro turned at this to look at the two people who were observing this training fight. The speaker was a tall over-developed woman with brown hair.

Kotaro threw her a rakish grin. "Of course we do Chizu-ne." Chizuru Naba. Though not related by blood with her, Kotaro treated her as an older sister, along with Natsumi Murakami. He thought back to when they had first found him, over eight years ago, badly beaten and in canine form. They took him in and helped raise him, Chizuru especially helping him to control the battle lust that still coursed through his veins. It didn't help that Kotaro was slightly afraid of her. She was well known as having an unbreakable will, and a terrible temper when roused.

He looked at the other woman and his eyes softened a bit. A few inches shorter than his six foot frame, Mei Sakura stood watching him, idly twisting a lock of her red hair. Kotaro gave her a real smile as she moved towards him and took his hand.

"Good fight." She said, happy that his mood had improved, yet sad that she had made him suffer in the first place. "I'm sorry Kotaro."

He could pick up the regret in her voice and his arms closed about her shoulders. "It's nothing." He had held her all night while she was troubled with nightmares. "A bit of lost sleep won't hurt me." He tried to remember exactly when this woman had become important to him. He could remember helping her hone her physical fighting abilities, helping to mold her into a very power mage in her own right, but he couldn't seem to remember when he started to care for her. He could remember the moment they became bonded with the pactio, and again the day when Mei asked him to become her permanent partner, but not his feelings. While it did trouble him a little, he shrugged it out of his mind, being far more concerned with practical problems.

Chizuru wandered over to Kaede and Ku Fei.

"You raise good boy Chizuru. With challenge like him, no wonder you good teacher." Ku said. Chizuru hid a grimace at her words. She knew Ku was smarter than that, but she always seemed to talk with her broken vocabulary.

"When are you going to drop that vile dialect of yours Ku? I know you can speak normally, I've heard you do it. Are you trying to claim some kind of trademark for yourself?"

Ku's face split into a huge grin. "I unique. Speech let everyone know who I am."

Ku broke into laughter as Chizuru shook her head. She glanced over at Kaede who laughed at them for a moment, then returned to look at Kotaro and Mei, her eyes seeming to lose focus as her thoughts drifted away from the present.

Chizuru saw the look but didn't mention it. '_Only a few hours left until the gathering. No wonder she is spacing out_.'

* * *

With no classes at the academy, three women were borrowing one the offices used for teacher meetings. It was a strange sight, even for the academy. Two of them had what looked to be books opened, though anyone would be hard pressed to identify them as such. Both books had what looked to be holographic screens coming off of them, and a tremendous amount of data seemed to be flashing on the screens. 

The shorter of the two, a hard looking woman with blue hair said, "This is the worst part of our travels. The database on the magic net is barely adequate when it comes to Earth, let alone the magic realm. Our updates barely dent the holes in their data."

A black haired woman looked up from a sketch pad, "Not everything can be fun and excitement Yue. Besides, these uploads are our payment for relative autonomy from the magic council."

A tall purple haired woman looked up from her book. "Haruna is right Yue. Even we cannot oppose the magic council. So we send them enough information to get them to leave us alone." Her voice was quiet when she spoke, yet there was a faint undertone of steel.

Nodoka thought about their purpose with the magic council. They were explorers, as much of the magic world was still a mystery even to its inhabitants. More importantly, they updated the council's repository of magical knowledge. As one of the most successful groups, the council gave them an extremely generous amount of leeway with their activities.

She was interrupted from her musings when the door opened. All three looked to see a very athletic pair approach them.

"Shouldn't you be doing this in the library," the shorter of the two asked.

"No Yuna, the entire library is in an uproar right now. All members of the library expedition club are pouring over all the books to find some kind of information. Probably has something to do with the academy's mage teams."

"I never thought you'd be the type to not get involved with the library Nodoka." The taller woman said.

"It doesn't interest me at the moment. Only a handful of Mahora's teams' journey out of this realm, so most research is done for here. We have very little to do with this one anymore. Besides, we'll get the information later."

"Oh Akira," Haruna interjected. "Are you two ever going to leave this place and travel? Your abilities would be a benefit to any team out there. I understand that you two are among the sports legends of the academy, but does that mean that you have to stay here teaching and coaching?"

* * *

They were walking through one of the World Tree Plazas. One, a raven haired swordswoman, turned to her companion. "I told you last night to get some sleep Kono-chan. You have been pushing yourself to hard lately." 

Her dark haired companion gave her a tired smile. "I just have too much work to do Set-chan; especially at this time of the year. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Setsuna knew the immense duties that lay on the shoulders of her young Magister Magi. She thought back to what Herrmann said years ago about Konoka's power. Setsuna was filled with pride knowing that Konoka had far exceeded that estimation. Her healing powers were unequaled anywhere; she had delved deeply into the protective arts, and researched holy magic to complement her abilities.

In spite of her protests, Setsuna had insisted that she take this walk. Konoka had to admit that she was feeling a little better, and a bit more focused because of this. Secretly she was thrilled that her Ministra was so concerned for her.

They noticed two people staring over at them. Konoka smiled when she recognized one of the support mage teams.

"Misora, Cocone." She called, moving over to join the pair. Konoka had always thought these two were a strange pair. Cocone was a small woman with dead, expressionless eyes. Misora was rather average with an athletic bearing, although her eyes were extremely intense. Konoka always had trouble meeting that gaze for long.

Setsuna felt the inner shudder that Konoka suppressed. She tried to equate the memory of the girl she went to school with to the woman standing before her. She failed. However, she did understand Misora's expression, that look of twisted self loathing and hatred. She had never told Konoka, but she had seen that look often. Her colorless eyes often held that look when staring back at her from the mirror.

* * *

Evangeline kept a tight rein on her irritation. Seated behind a large desk, she looked at the three seated before her. Careful to allow no trace of her mood to show she spoke. "Chisame, I've read the report from Takane, how is the search of the library going?" 

Piercing eyes met hers. "We haven't had much luck in finding any information. According to Zazie, the Shadavarin are extremely rare. We may have access to most of the information in this world; however, we may still come up empty on this. I've sent a request for information to some of my contacts in Mesembria. Between us we may be able to find some solid information, and not just rumors and legend."

"Very well," Eva gave a small sigh of vexation. "You are in charge of both security and our combat mage teams. I want them to have any information that can be found." She paused a moment as a green haired woman set a cup of tea in front of her and the others. Taking a sip she noted, "It's very good. Thank you Chachamaru."

"You're welcome Mistress." Eva had more and more trouble remembering that she was a robotic life form. Over the years she had a number of upgrades that had turned her appearance into one indistinguishable from a human, not counting the ears that she still preferred to wear. Some upgrades were a little more bizarre, including the ability to function as a human woman.

Breaking that train of thought, she looked at the one with glasses. "You have been working on new upgrades for Chachamaru correct? What are you planning this time Satomi?"

"These upgrades are not for Chachamaru. I don't think that they will correctly interface with her AI programming."

"Then what are you attempting?"

"I am trying to design a new type of robot. We have obtained a bit of technology from Cyrenica that I am still trying to analyze. Unfortunately it is very advanced and my department is not having a lot of success."

"Holding out on me, huh?" The third woman stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop it Ayaka. I just want updates today. The new year starts in just over a week. We'll deal with financial concerns and what your company will be allowed to place on the market then."

"As you wish Eva. There are a few other matters that will have to be discussed at that time as well." Ayaka flashed her a deceptively sweet smile. Changing the subject she asked, "How is everyone doing?"

"There are a lot of problems that keep creeping up. Between Nodoka's group causing all manner of trouble in the various realms, getting requests to send people to eliminate threats in other nations, and the 'Elder' interfering in everything that goes on around here everything is fine. Except, of course, for the mental and emotional scars that everyone carries. You were with us in Kyoto when the walls between the realms were shattered."

Evangeline closed her eyes for a moment. The death toll defied even her immortal imagination. It was estimated that nearly half the population of the planet died during the event or through violence and suicide in its aftermath. Kyoto itself was a twisting mess of mystical energies playing host to the gate to one of the other realms. It was one of the few times in her recent life that she had been surprised. No one had known about the existence of three new realms, or the blanket that covered them and kept them connected in a fairly uncontrolled fashion. Worse yet, what spawned in Kyoto turned out to be the lower realm, Purgatory. Only the dead occupied what was left of that city. Even worse, with that gate, the mystical contracts binding the inhabitants of the realm were rendered obsolete, and they could pass freely into any of the realms.

It wasn't all bad though, as not all the denizens of that realm were creatures of darkness and hate, or creatures of death. Mahora became caught in a nexus so to speak, meaning that while there had always been a very noticeable foreign presence, that presence had expanded from mere nationalities to realm of origin.

Evangeline opened her eyes and pulled her thoughts up short. Glancing at everyone and at the clock on the wall she said, "We need to get going if we are to make the gathering on time."

* * *

The Tatsumiya shrine had changed over the past eight years. It was easily three times the size that it used to be. This was mainly due to the fact that after the destruction of Kyoto, this place became the headquarters for both the Kansai and Kanto magic associations. None of that mattered to the group that gathered in the main hall. 

Evangeline met everyone's gaze, saying nothing as no words were needed. She noted that one was missing. Despite that, she turned and led the group deeper into the temple. A few minutes later she reached the chamber that was their destination. Pausing momentarily, she noticed the seals that normally adorned this chamber had been removed. Straining her supernatural hearing, she could make out the faint sounds of a man's grief on the other side of the door. Knowing what she would find, she slowly opened the door.

Muted candlelight shone throughout the chamber. She kept her attention away from the young man at the center of the far wall. She looked around at the numerous golden plaques that hung from the walls. '_Far too many names are here_.' Class 3-A, Makie Sasaki, Fuka Narutaki, Fumika Narutaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Satsuki Yotsuba; each name read brought a face to her mind. Farther on the wall was a plaque to the teachers; Konoemon Konoe, Toko Kuzunoha, Mitsuru Nijuin, far too many others. Her eyes reached a spot that caused a tightening of her throat and chest, Ala Rubra. Takamichi Takahata, Eishun Konoe, and Albireo Imma had there names engraved on this wall, silent testimony to their individual lives.

Finally she allowed her attention to focus on the black clothed man. She could hear his tortured cries and knew that the resolve of those who accompanied her was failing and that this place would soon be awash in tears. 'I suppose this is the place for it.'

Her head snapped up, trying to determine if she had heard someone speaking. After a moment, she started to withdraw into her own thoughts again when she heard it again. "I know I can't ask for any of your forgiveness. As pitiful and worthless as it sounds all I can say is I'm sorry." Barely recognizable as words, she heard him apologize over and over. She wondered for a moment who he was apologizing to, the memory of those names written here, or one final plaque, placed in the center of the far wall. She noticed his hand upon it, although his fingers were clenched as if in unspeakable torment. She couldn't read the name on this final plaque, not that she needed to. Only one person could ever draw such an open response from this tortured man.

Asuna Kagurazaka.

* * *

** A/N:** couple of things. I was trying to decide how to classify this story and I guess it could be considered an AU continuation. I hope it doesn't come across as a disjointed chapter, as I wrote it over about a week. In case anyone is wondering, I do have a general outline of where this story is going, and I do have reasons for some of what is in here. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: It won't be prevalent in the next chapter, or maybe a couple after that, but this story will dive into various mythologies, including some Judeo-Christian ones. If that makes anyone uncomfortable, then this is fair warning to bail out now.

Anyway, as before, constructive reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored. Thank you for your time and enjoy.

Lord Magius

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Burning Memories

**Chapter 2:**

**Burning Memories**

* * *

For several minutes they watched him, their own tears flowing as freely as his. Too many friends lost, existing only in their memories. They cried, grief tearing at their hearts. 

"Too many," they looked up to see his tear ravaged face. "Far too many of our friends died during the week when the world barriers were shattered." He paused, as if trying to collect an errant thought. "No, not just our friends. Let your thoughts and tears flow for them, not just those listed here, but for all those who died on any of the realms."

Evangeline frowned slightly. She knew what he didn't say. Everyone knew why his grief was so extreme. He blamed himself for the name of everyone written here. He was unable to accept that these people traveled with him willingly, that they had accepted the risks inherent with forging the pact. '_Remember boya, they followed you. You were their teacher, their friend, their mage. They were your ministra, and they would have followed you into Hell itself, regardless of the risks. Not all their grief is for the dead. They also grieve for you._'

Negi could finally accept no more. While his tears hadn't run dry, he couldn't stay in the room any longer. The weight of the dead and the compassion and pity he saw in the eyes of his friends was shredding the heart within him. Summoning his magic, he stepped into a section of shadow and vanished.

Evangeline blinked at the sudden disappearance, even though it wasn't a total surprise. She looked around at the group, meeting everyone's eye. She watched as Kotaro came over to her.

"I know where he is going to go Evangeline. I'll go after him in a little while."

She nodded to the hanyo, but before she could speak, she heard Ayaka's voice.

"I may not be your class rep anymore, but I want to have everyone get together in a few days for Christmas. I think that will help everyone's mood tremendously to be able to relax with one another in a setting that is removed from the pain of this place."

'_Somehow she always seems to know what to say_.' Evangeline thought. "I'll make sure that Negi knows about your party Ayaka." She turned to leave. She noted that there were several gatherings taking place in the hall. Two of them however, moved to work through their memories alone, Ako Izumi and Kaede Nagase.

* * *

It was several hours later when Kotaro finally entered the bar that was his destination. It was the sort of place that he normally didn't frequent. It was a little to quiet for his liking. It was the quiet that his friend sought. This was where he came when he wanted to escape from the world. This is not to say that this bar was peaceful, for trouble could start at a moments notice. Kotaro was never sure what was more effective at keeping the peace, the massive beast man who owned the place, or the equally massive axe that he kept hanging on the wall. 

Kotaro shook his head. Eight years ago, it would have been highly unusual to see a beast man in Mahora, let alone the Earth realm. Stranger still was some of the other patrons in this place. He counted a few from Mesembria, and a pair of lesser creatures from the realm of Purgatory.

He made his way to the end of the bar, taking the stool next to Negi. No reaction. He took note of the ice cubes in the empty glass in front of his friend; and the excessive length of ash on the end of his cigarette. Kotaro ordered a dark beer and watched as Negi seemed to rouse himself. Taking a final drag, he crushed out his smoke in a nearby ashtray and ordered another drink. Scotch on the rocks.

Taking a sip he turned to Kotaro who had to fight not to show any reaction to his friends gaze. Gone was the fighting spirit and fire that drove him, replaced now with pure dejection, loss, and pain. Kotaro hated seeing Negi like this, especially since he was one of the few who knew the true cause of his grief.

"Why are you here Kotaro?" Even the voice was different, sounding weary and empty.

"Just decided that I wanted a drink," he stated, taking a long pull of his beer. "Of course, some company wouldn't be bad now either."

"I don't need looking after. I really just want some time alone right now."

"No." Shaking his head, "I'm not going to leave you here now. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I'm staying here."

Negi just seemed to retreat into himself. Minutes drug on, Kotaro finished his beer and started working on a second one. After a seeming eternity of silence, Negi shuddered briefly and said, "I can still see them. They had dreams and hopes for their futures. It was my job to protect them, to shield them. And yet, all I did was lead them to their deaths."

Kotaro had heard these words before. After all this time, Negi was still unable to accept that his partners had followed him willingly. "Negi," he began, "I've never been much for talking about the past, but you have to understand that all of us followed you. We understood the risks, and we understood what was at stake. You can't carry this guilt around forever."

"It's not just my students. I should have seen what he was planning. I should have stopped him. My failure to do so led to countless lives being lost. I can't escape my responsibility for that. I can't escape the memories. I can't escape the guilt."

Negi seemed to shut down again, listlessly grabbing his drink and reaching for another cigarette. Kotaro fought to keep his temper under control as he drained his beer and ordered another one. He turned to Negi and said something he had never said before.

"Damn it Negi." Temper was beginning to color his tone. "You talk about guilt and responsibility, but what do you think would have happened if we hadn't been there that day to try and stop him. How much worse would the devastation have been?"

Negi began to shudder as Kotaro's words hit him. It was a question that he had wrestled with for years, yet he could never come up with an answer. He feared he never would. It would require him to do something he couldn't do. He would have to forgive himself.

"Sorry Negi, that was pretty far out of line." Kotaro winced mentally at his careless words. He knew that there was far worse pain that sat on Negi's shoulders.

Negi tried to give a smile, but it failed to reach his eyes. They still appeared empty and painful to Kotaro. "Don't worry about it." He stayed silent a moment, then asked, "How's Mei?"

The question made Kotaro pause. This was dangerous ground for a conversation. He hesitated slightly when he answered, unsure of anything else to say. "She's fine. I think that she is happy. I try to keep her that way."

"That's good. She chose you to be her permanent partner. Keep her…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence as his eyes seemed to explode with pain.

'_Oh hell! I should have known what was riding him so hard._' Kotaro cursed himself for being so thick headed. He winced as Negi was unable to completely suppress a sharp gasp, his body going rigid, teeth locked together so tight they must surely break.

Images flashed through Negi's mind. Light, a mischievous smile, orange hair, bells, blood; over and over they marched past him, while he strove to banish them with his will. Kotaro saw him start to relax and released the breath he had held. He believed the worst had passed.

Unfortunately fate had other plans, for at that moment he noticed a group of six enter the bar, fairly intoxicated and definitely in a rowdy mood. Most appeared to be no more than a gang of young thugs, though the leader drew a second glance. A large man, and powerfully built, though no one would label him a native of the Earth realm. A strange device replaced his left eye, and he had two robotic limbs in place of flesh and blood arms. '_A Cyrenican. This could get ugly_.' He ran experienced eyes over his companions again. '_They seem to be normal humans. What is the fascination with the Cyrenicans anyway?_' He thought rather testily.

His concern increased when he noticed the group start toward their end of the bar. '_I'm going to have to get Konoka to give me lessons in fortune telling. I should go gambling tonight with the way my luck is going. Although Mei would kill me after that._' All thoughts of fancy fled when he glanced at Negi. It seemed that his memories had returned. Negi gave no indication that he saw the group bearing down on them; that he saw anything beyond his own dark memories. He was really concerned about the tears that started sliding down his face.

The Cyrenican took the seat next to Negi, having left his followers at the table they had claimed. In a loud authoritative voice he demanded drinks for himself and his group. The bartender filled the order; though Kotaro saw his eyes grow alert and cautious, waiting to see if any trouble would start. He wasn't to be disappointed. The man turned to fix his gaze on Negi, the left glowing red and malevolent. He sneered when he noticed the tears falling down the young man's face.

"What have we here? A weak little human sniveling like a baby."

'_Yeah, he's definitely looking for a fight_.' Kotaro noticed that Negi gave no reaction to the taunt. In fact, had he not been breathing, he could have been mistaken for one of the dead.

The Cyrenican noticed the lack of reaction, and it seemed to drive his temper even higher. "HEY! I'm talking to you."

No reaction.

"HEY!"

Nothing.

"You son of a bitch!"

Still nothing.

Enraged beyond words, he swept his right arm out to backhand Negi with a speed even Kotaro found impressive. Kotaro noticed two things immediately. First was the bartender moving back to their end of the bar. The second was the nasty grins of the Cyrenican's companions watching Negi go down to the floor. They didn't see Negi kick off from the bar before the blow struck, rolling backwards to the floor with the stool, and continuing to roll back to his feet. Nor did they see the look of anger that caused the bartender to stop in his tracks and force a nasty grin from his opponent. They also could not feel the power rise within Negi's body as he summoned his magic to flow within him, increasing his strength and speed even more.

"Nice move, but it won't save you!" With that he swung a round house with his left. Negi caught the backside of the wrist with his own left and spun the man around, positioning his right on the back of his head and slamming it into the bar. Releasing the head, he jerked the captured arm out straight and brought his hand down hard on the mechanical joint for the elbow. There was a shrieking of metal followed by a loud electrical snap.

Kotaro watched as the gang came to their feet, intent on helping their leader. They were completely unprepared when five images of Kotaro appeared before them. Even with weapons, it was over in a matter of seconds. Kotaro watched as they clutched at a variety of broken noses, split lips, and various broken bones. He wanted to leave a little reminder of this night.

Turning his attention back to his friend, he saw that the Cyrenican showed little reaction to the breaking of his arm, even though it was now twisted back on itself from the elbow down. It definitely didn't slow the man's speed down, as he lashed out with his right, faster then before. Negi ducked down to the ground, spun, and kicked straight out low with his foot. He caught the man in the knee, and could feel the joint shatter under the blow. Had he known that it was a flesh and blood joint and been in his right mind, he might have held back a bit. Regardless, the effect was instantaneous. The scream the man gave indicated that he felt that, and therefore was completely open when Negi shot back to his feet and caught him in the face with a left right combo, slamming him back into the bar.

Kotaro knew at this moment the fight went from bad to worse. Negi was still having visions slam into his mind, and his last strike had left a bit of the man's blood on his hand. He was there again, bloodied sword falling from his hands. His hands, coated with hot, sticky blood. Kotaro began to move toward him as he let out a scream to shame the damned, and his hand began to descend, fingers locked rigidly before him. Kotaro didn't make it in time.

Fortunately, by quirk of fate, Negi's shadow was between him and the Cyrenican. A hand shot from it, halting the blow. It was followed by a blonde woman with irritated eyes. Evangeline took in the scene with a glance. Turning to the Cyrenican, she sent him crashing to the floor unconscious with the back of her hand. Kotaro knew it was more than an irritated backhand, for he saw the nose break and could hear the jawbone snap.

She turned to the bartender, "send a bill for any damages to the Academy, we'll cover them." The beast man nodded in response.

Kotaro was the next to feel her gaze. He turned to meet it squarely, and was astonished. There was anger, but also, disappointment? "Go home to Mei, Kotaro. I'll take care of him again tonight."

He watched her ignore him after that. She pulled Negi close, cradling his head against her. Whispering words meant only for his ears, they seemed to fall back into the shadows, and disappeared. Shaking his head, he glanced at his watch, surprised that it was still so early. He wondered if he should pick up something for them, but decided against it. While he felt defeated knowing that he could do no more to help his friend tonight, he knew that he would be able to help Mei. That thought helped to improve his mood as he paid for his drinks and left the bar.

* * *

Evangeline had brought them back to her cabin. With strict orders to her servants not to be disturbed, she stood holding him in her room. Talking softly to him, trying to bring him out of the cycle of memories that were attempting to crush any vestige of sanity from him. From the force he was gripping her with, she knew it wasn't working. 

Negi's mind was flashed with images. He barely recognized Evangeline, yet he clutched to her as if she were the only lifeline he had.

She felt the tremors that coursed through him. She knew putting him to sleep didn't work. That only trapped him within his mind. A cocky smile flashed through her mind. It took her by surprise that her own mental discipline was fading. Not that she ever told anyone about her own memories, even if there was only one to torment her. There was a way to bring him relief, with an added benefit of clearing away her memories.

She raised his face so that she could look into his eyes. "Negi." Her voice took on a silky undertone. Reaching her hand behind his head, she leaned in to kiss him. After a couple of moments she felt him start to respond, pressing into the kiss. Pulling back momentarily, she saw a hint of desperate hunger reflecting in his eyes.

Negi felt a jolt course through his body, bringing a bright white flame slashing briefly across his memories. Dimly felt desperation started to grow, demanding he seek relief. Pushing forward pinning her against the wall, he leaned in to kiss her with punishing force. Again the flame burst forth. They retreated a moment, then burst forth, as if resolved to hold their ground. His hands moved, shedding her of her clothing, his body still pinning her to the wall.

Evangeline felt the same fire burn within her. She let him hold her against the wall until all her clothing had been removed. Quickly, she reversed their positions, slamming him into the wall. Allowing her fangs to appear, she proceeded to nip him about the lips and neck. Hands gripping his shirt, the jacket having been discarded earlier, she gave a sharp jerk and tore it open. Working her way down, she sunk her fangs into his chest, slowly drinking while her hands were busy removing his pants.

When they entered his chest he felt an explosion of fire, he welcomed it washing through his mind. Feeling her remove her fangs, he reversed them a final time. Another kiss; the taste of his own blood fanning the blaze, equalizing the battle. Lifting her up, supporting her with his arms, he joined with her. Legs snaking around him gripped with titanic strength. While their images remained separate, the same fire sought to cleanse them. They moved together, primal need trying to join with their promised relief.

Their memories battled with their passions.

Blood.

Blades.

Death.

Faces.

Failure.

Bells.

Terror.

Guilt.

Shame.

Sorrow.

Hate.

All began to fall before the raging flame. They started to retreat, unable to withstand the onslaught of their fiery passion. Closer and closer they moved toward their goal, rational thought vanished.

Another push, images burning away. Melting into blessed relief, though still rising here and there.

Suddenly, an explosion, all opposition crumbled. Pure fire swept through them, their screams primal and raw, luxuriating in victory. Cleansing, both of them fell into it, letting this instant become an eternity.

* * *

Several hours later, she awoke on her bed, unsure of how she got there. Evangeline looked down to see that she had cradled Negi against her while he slept. _'He looks peaceful now, quiet. At least his nightmares are extinguished for now.'_ She debated an action for about half a second, then proceeded to draw her magic to herself, whispering an incantation. Carefully raising his head so as not to awaken him, she pressed her lips to his, releasing her spell directly into his body. _'It's a good thing that it's the Christmas holiday and no classes are being taught. As long as his mind is peaceful, I'm going to keep him asleep for a few days. He needs the time to recover. I just have to wake him up shortly before the party in a couple of days.'_

* * *

Author's Note: OK. First fight and "love" scenes. This took a little longer to write then I had thought. Even though I had that scene planned out, it was fairly difficult. I'm hoping it hit the notes I wanted it to. Any reviews on that would be extremely helpful. Anyway, thank you again for your time. And I hope I can get the next chapter out quicker.

Lord Magius


End file.
